All Possible Worlds
by Sailor Juno
Summary: A man living in a world of pain. A woman alone in her world of knowledge and learning. A world of intolerance hidden from the world at large. A love, a plan...a reality. RLMM


A/N: While I know I am going to get royally hammered for this, I'm sorry to inform everyone who's been reading it that TSIB is being discontinued. This is for a number of reasons, but I'll sum it up to just say that it's not a work I'm proud of, and I have no idea of where to go with it, and it's painful to even attempt to write it. I'm very sorry to everyone who read/enjoyed it, and I hope to make it up to you with this new chapter fic, which has the complete plot worked out, start to finish, while with TSIB I was just sort of stumbling along hoping for plot devices to come to me. ^^;;  
  
Thanks muchly to Sasha for her help with the title and helping develop the plotline, especially a few months ago when it was just a wee plot bunny. ^___^ Also thanks to Mel for helping me with my American ignorance-if you catch anything else glaring, please let me know! Thanks!  
  
Again, apologies to all, and as it's been requested many times that I give closure to some readers and post the ending of TSIB, it can be found on my LJ. There is a link in my profile to said LJ. I hope that softens the blow at least a bit. ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is not mine, nor shall it ever be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
this world(as timorous itsters all  
  
to call their cowardice quite agree)  
  
shall never discover our touch and feel  
  
--for love are in we are in love are in we;  
  
for you are and i am and we are(above  
  
and under all possible worlds)in love  
  
~'The Great Advantage Of Being Alive', e. e. cummings  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All Possible Worlds  
  
Prologue  
  
Werewolf Regulations-What Could Save Us All  
  
Reporter Rita Skeeter  
  
On the 18th of July, a series of regulations regarding the werewolf population in Britain were approved and signed by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge (the favorite in the current election for Minister of Magic, for which he is running in for reelections).  
  
The author of these said documents, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Dolores Jane Umbridge, says that she is very pleased with the Minister's prompt decision to pass her regulations. "The werewolf population needs to be cut down," she told us. "Obviously, such Dark Creatures do not care about the future of Wizarding kind, and without these regulations would continue to live among us and multiply, causing a danger for all witches and wizards and our future generations."  
  
When asked to explain the regulations, Miss Umbridge gracefully complied. "Under this regulations, werewolves may not permitted to hold Ministry jobs, nor may they chose to not inform their employer that they are Dark Creatures. This will ensure that humans are not injured by these dangerous monsters. There are also strict laws regarding werewolf population. No werewolf is allowed to marry or produce offspring, so interbreeding does not occur and we do not have more hostile werewolves on our hands. Any marriage license obtained in Wizarding Britain shall not be honored, and children born to one or more werewolf parents shall be taken away and put out of their misery." Here Miss Umbridge pauses, obviously overcome by grief. "It is a shame for these poor, dear children, but it is safer for them and for the whole Wizarding World that this shall be done."  
  
Minister Cornelius Fudge had this to say on the matter: "I think that Miss Umbridge was fully in the right to bring up such regulations. I only find it a shame that such regulations are required, as the werewolf population cannot be trusted to stamp themselves out. And so we must take action to guard against these dangerous creatures and preserve the Wizarding World and indeed, humankind all together!" Minister Fudge also asked us to remind all the readers of the Daily Prophet that voting day is the 1st of August.  
  
Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, declined to comment about these new regulations. Perhaps Minister Fudge would like to investigate into why his Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement seems so bitter about regulations written to preserve lives, and if it is indeed wise to have such a hypocritical woman in such a position.  
  
In closing, Miss Umbridge says it best: "We simply look to preserve our own kind, and to ensure the safety of our children."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With a soft sigh, Albus Dumbledore tossed the copy of the Daily Prophet down onto his desk, drumming his long, thin fingers on it thoughtfully. "Cornelius, what have you done this time?" he said sadly, glancing down at the paper.  
  
A knock at his office door broke the silence, and Dumbledore looked up sharply. "Come in," he called, already knowing full well who was there.  
  
The door creaked open, and the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, strode through the door, shutting the door with a sharp snap behind her. But then again, everything about Minerva was sharp and precise and accurate. A reason that she was Dumbledore's chosen successor, but also, he thought sadly, most likely a reason that she was alone.  
  
"You called for me, Headmaster?" Minerva said crispy, nodding her head slightly.  
  
"Yes, I did," Dumbledore replied, making sure his voice was cheerful as he rooted through his desk drawers, removing a piece of parchment with a detailed letter written upon it. He folded it carefully, reaching for a quill and dipping it into the ink well that sat on his desk. "I've chosen the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year," he told her, as he addressed the letter.  
  
"Have you?" Minerva asked politely, too respectful of him to comment on his rather late choice.  
  
"Indeed," Dumbledore replied with a smile in her direction as he finished the address. "I would like you to take this up to the Owlery and send if it off, if you would be so kind." He passed Minerva the letter.  
  
A curious glance at the address, and her eyebrows went up in shock. "Headmaster."  
  
"Believe me, Minerva, this is the best decision for all," Dumbledore said firmly.  
  
"Of course," Minerva replied with another stiff nod of her head. "You're right, of course." Another surprised glance at the address on the letter, and she was gone, the door closing more quietly behind her.  
  
"I do hope so, Minerva," Dumbledore said quietly to the closed door.  
  
But he was fairly certain that Remus Lupin was exactly what Hogwarts-and perhaps, indeed, Minerva McGonagall-needed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviews would be most appreciated, especially since this took me probably close to 20 tries to upload correctly, and I was pretty close to smashing the computer.  
  
~Juno 


End file.
